


Burr's Monologue

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr needs more love damn it, Burr's Perspective, Feels, Gen, Just lots of feelings, Parallels, The Bullet Has Been Fired, The Duel, if Hamilton gets to say how he got to getting shot then Burr gets to have a monologue of his own too, it's sad, mentions of dead relatives, the world was wide enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Burr's thoughts as time slows down for him to watch the bullet head towards Hamilton.A parallel to Hamilton's final "I imagine death so much," speech in The World Was Wide Enough.





	Burr's Monologue

Every action has an equal opposite reaction...

 

Does it hurt you to watch me do this?

 

To wait and see me fail you, my dearest?

 

 

 

My precious confidante, O Theodosia.

 

**Wait for it!**

Wait for it.

 

Wait for it...

 

Have I really learned beyond those homilies and hymns?

 

Let the wrath of my grandfather hit me.

 

I'm sorry mother.

 

And dear father.

 

I'm sorry if this lets you both down.

 

I must not let my daughter down; she will blow the world away.

 

I wonder what the stars see when they look down on me?

 

 

 

Their eyes are cast down.

 

Calm down.

 

_**Why hasn't he been shot down?!** _

 

I'm taking what I derserve.

 

 

 

 

 **It**.

 

What is **it**?

 

 **It** is my legacy.

 

 **It** is what I deserve.

 

I've worked so hard to get **it**.

 

But will the world know what I have done?

 

What have I done?

 

How will they tell my story?

 

How will they tell my tale?

 

Will anybody even care?

 

I guess I have to wait for it.

 

 

 

 

But seriously; _what have I done?_

 

If not a single thing, then let this bullet be my legacy.

 

Let that bullet be your last thought of me.

 

Will my face be one of the things you'll keep in your memory?

 

You're more than an enemy. 

 

You're more than a friend to me.

 

You're Alexander Hamilton.

 

 

 

 

Talk less.

 

Smile more.

 

Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.

 

Heed this last hymn.

 

And do not deter.

 

This is the turn of your dearest Aaron Burr.

 

_I aim my pistol in the sky--_

 

 

**"WAIT!"**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this gets to you
> 
> I swear; I will forever intertwine those lyrics to that Twisted song from the play of the same name with Aaron Burr. (If y'all seen that animatic that did just that, that's the vid that got me into Starkid. The song Twisted is too damn brilliant; made me laugh too hard and cry too damn much. Never heard of a song that did that before.)
> 
> I basically paralleled the hell out of Hamilton's original monologue, but like, rearranged a good lot of the arrangements. I twisted many meanings as well. I hope you guys catch it. 
> 
> And I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
